


nothing at all

by xrebelwithacausex



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, jacin shows emotion and it hurts, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrebelwithacausex/pseuds/xrebelwithacausex
Summary: jacin is prepared to take the next step in his relationship with winter, but things don't go quite how he expected them to
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Kudos: 5





	nothing at all

“Winter?” Jacin called. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Winter opened the door, stepping out in a pale pink tea dress, a sheer white shawl covering her shoulders. Jacin smiled. He couldn’t help it. 16 years of showing no emotion at all. and Winter undid it every time she stepped into the room.

“You look beautiful,” he told her

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“Let’s go,” he said, grasping her hand. The two of them made their way to the gardens, where the little tent was set up - and unbeknownst to Winter, so was a ring.

Jacin could hardly sit still long enough to eat, though he managed to scarf down the sandwiches and brownies. As he poured a glass of lemonade for himself, he was shaking so much that a couple of drops spilled onto the side of the glass.

_ Pull yourself together _ , he scolded himself. It wasn’t like him to be so nervous. His thoughts wandered to the ring in his back pocket. It was easily the most expensive thing he owned - it took him forever to find one that was just right. But any second now, it would all be worth it.

“Winter?” he took a shaky breath. “I have to tell you something,”

_ I have to tell you that you’re the most wonderful woman to ever cross my path, that just the thought of you keeps me awake at night, that there’s so much love in my heart for you that it makes me sick. I have to tell you that there is no other woman I could ever spend the rest of my life with _

“Really? So do I,”

“You go first,” Jacin said. Once he started, he’d never be able to stop, and they’d both forget whatever she needed to say. Besides, he didn’t want to wonder what she needed to tell him in the middle of his proposal.

“No, go ahead,”

“It’s fine, you go first,”

“Okay,” Winter took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m breaking up with you,”

Jacin blinked. 

“I can’t keep pretending, Jacin. I just...I don’t love you anymore. I know you treat me so well, and that you really do care for me, but I can’t keep lying to myself, or to you. It can’t go on. I’m sorry,”

The world was going fuzzy, dull. There was a lot less colour than he remembered a few moments ago. The box in his back pocket seemed a lot heavier. 

Jacin cleared his throat. “Is there someone else?” he asked, praying he was wrong.

After what felt like an eternity - in retrospect, it was probably only a moment - Winter nodded. 

Jacin felt his world shatter. “I see,”

“Jacin, I’m really sorry. It just wasn’t working. We’ll be better off like this,”

Jacin nodded once, then stood up.

“Wait,” Winter called. He turned back to face her. “What were you going to say?”

His proposal died on his lips, creating a layer over his heart. The ring was weighing him down. “Nothing,” he said, and turned back towards the castle. When he finally reached it, he looked back at the tent, but Winter was gone - probably off with whoever she cheated on him with. His mouth curled in vicious pain.

“Nothing at all,”


End file.
